Solangelo Shorts
by ahiru2524
Summary: Some short stories about Nico and Will that can be read either separately or together, but either way are full of cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, how are you? I'm back with this collection of semi-related Solangelo shorts. They can be read separately, or as one long story. I hope you enjoy the first installment!**

Let's Go To Dinner

Four days after the battle with Gaea Camp Halfblood was mostly back to normal. Those who had been injured were healed, and everyone was pretty much happy. That is, except for a certain son of Hades. Nico Di Angelo was finally back in his cabin after three days under the watchful eagle eyes of Will Solace in the infirmary. Nico was glad to be back in his cabin, even if it was a bit dark and creepy even for him, however he found he had far too much on his mind.

"Why?" Nico moaned quietly, staring at the ceiling. Although he was happy to be back in his cabin, Nico found a strange feeling in his stomach. It was different from anything he was used to, so he couldn't nail down what it was that caused the feeling. Whatever it was, it left Nico with little motivation to do anything, even get up and go to meals. Not that he was hungry anyway. Around dinner time there was a knock at his door, which Nico tried to ignore.

"Nico?" Jason said through the door. '_Of course it would be Jason'_ Nico thought. Normally he would have expected Percy, but after Nico's little confession to Percy things between them were strained. Nico rolled over on his bed and closed his eyes, hoping Jason would just leave.

"Nico, are you coming to dinner? We'd really like to see you," Piper said, apparently having met up with Jason to walk to dinner.

"Not hungry," Nico said loud enough for them to hear. He listened for their footsteps to fade before letting out a breath. He stared at his skull ring and tried to suppress the lump in his throat. '_If Bianca was here she could help'_ Nico thought. But Bianca wasn't there, and Nico had no answers for anything.

Shortly there was another knock at Nico's door, which again he tried to ignore. But this one was even more persistent than before, forcing Nico finally to answer.

"What?" he asked.

"Nico, it's me, Will. Are you okay?" Nico felt his heart stop for a moment, which made him blush, but he quickly tried to shake it off. "I'm fine."

"Nico...are you?" Will asked. Nico sighed and got up, crossing the room in a few strides and throwing open the door. Will stood there looking worried, and now surprised.

"Yes, Will, I'm fine," Nico said shortly. Will, seemingly unfazed by Nico's tone, smiled.

"Good, then you'll come to dinner?" he asked.

"No." Will rolled his eyes and fixed Nico with his "I'm-a-doctor-and-I-have-something-important-to-say" look. "Nico, you're still recovering. You need to eat!"

"I have eaten!" Nico said defensively. Granted, it was just a granola bar he found in his cabin, and he only ate half of it, but it was still food. Will looked doubtfully at Nico before pointing to Nico's sneakers that were sitting by the door. Nico, seeing that resistance was futile, put on his shoes with a huff and followed Will out into the fading light.

"So have you been in your cabin all day?" Will asked. Nico, not wanting to admit to Will that he had indeed spent all day in his cabin, just shrugged. "I was just wondering because I didn't see you around."

"Yeah, well it's not like I have much to do anyway," Nico muttered.

"Nothing to do? You could go to the archery range, or the strawberry fields, or come visit the infirmary, or go swimming, or visit the stables, or anything!" Will spread his arms as if indicating the whole camp. Nico rolled his eyes.

Once they arrived at the dining pavillion Will gave Nico no time to feel out of place, grabbing his wrist and dragging him over to the Apollo table and plopping him on the bench right next to Will.

"Everyone, say hi to Nico!" Will said cheerfully. Much of the table was too engrossed in their conversations to even hear Will, but a few campers smiled and greeted Nico.

"I thought sitting at another god's table was forbidden?" Nico asked Will, not wanting to be smited on the spot.

"Generally yes, but from what I've heard Apollo probably won't care too much," Will said. Nico nodded, but he still wondered how his own father would react. He took a portion of his food to the offering and dropped it in.

"Dad, you said you wanted me to be happy. Sitting with Will, or Jason, or any of my other friends makes me happy, so please don't send a skeleton or something after me, okay? Please?" Nico whispered. He got no sign one way or another, so he returned to the Apollo table. Nico was quiet during dinner, no matter how many times Will tried to include him in the conversation, but he did crack a smile when Will tried to take a bite of his chicken and missed his mouth, smearing a sauce-beard across his face.

After dinner Nico refused to go to the campfire, so Will offered to walk him back to his cabin.

"You really don't have to miss the campfire and walk me to my cabin, Will. I know the way," Nico said.

"I know, but I want to," Will replied.

"Why?" Nico asked. Will blinked and looked at him like such a question was ridiculous.

"Because you're my friend, Nico, why else?"

"Most people stay away from me," was all Nico said. They arrived at Nico's cabin shortly, but Nico found himself hesitant to go inside.

"Well, good night, Nico," Will said, smiling and giving a wave as he turned to go.

"Yeah, good night, Will," Nico replied. He turned, and pushed open his door.

"Oh, and Di Angelo?"

"Yeah, Solace?"

"I don't plan on staying away from you. Just figured I'd give you fair warning." Will turned and continued walking towards the campfire, whistling some song Nico didn't recognize. Nico stood on the steps of his cabin watching Will leave until the son of Apollo turned to look back at him. Nico, feeling his face flush brightly, darted into his cabin and slammed the door. '_Stupid Will and his stupid...ah, who am I kidding? I guess I have to admit...no. No. I can't go through that again, not so soon. Damn emotions!'_ Nico pushed the thoughts from his head and got into bed, trying not to smile or blush at the memory of the small smile Will had when he caught Nico watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! Here's another installment of short, adorable Solangelo cuteness!**

Campfire

"Hey Nico, where are you going?" Annabeth asked. Nico turned to where the rest of the demigods were heading to the campfire and saw the only people he really considered friends, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Will, waiting for him.

"Back to my cabin. You guys have fun, though. I'm just gonna-"

"Oh no," Percy cut him off, "You haven't been to a single campfire...ever, actually. For once, Nico, come with us?" Nico was about to protest, but everyone looked so hopeful that he'd come that he couldn't bare to shoot them down.

"Alright," Nico sighed, letting himself be let along. Once they got to the campfire everyone squished onto a log with Nico in between Will and Piper. The group happily roasted marshmallows and sang songs, but Nico couldn't join in. He felt out of place, just like he knew he would, which was why he never went to campfires; everyone was like family here, and he was the weird cousin who ran off to Alaska for a year.

"Hey Nico," Will said, bumping Nico's arm with his own and offering a golden brown gooey marshmallow. "You want one?"

"Nah, I'm good," Nico said. Will didn't look convinced.

"C'mon, Nico, when was the last time you had a perfectly cooked marshmallow?" Nico opened his mouth to reply when Will poked the marshmallow into Nico's mouth. Some of it smeared onto Nico's lip, but he had to admit it was really tasty. He noticed Will waiting with his "I-told-you-so" grin, and Nico sighed and nodded, admitting that yeah, it was good. Will, satisfied, handed Nico a stick with a few marshmallows on it.

Piper, who had watched the exchange, leaned over to Jason and whispered something in his ear. Jason looked at Nico, who was trying to roast a marshmallow without setting it on fire, and Will, who was good naturedly teasing Nico at his slightly blackened marshmallow, before looking back at Piper and smiling.

After the campfire Nico tried to make a quick, inconspicuous exit, but Annabeth fell in step with him on his way down the hill.

"Hey, Nico," she said.

"Huh? Oh, hi Annabeth."

"So, did you have fun at the campfire? I know Percy kind of forced you to go, and I'm sorry if you really hated it."

"No, it's fine. I had a good time," Nico admitted.

"I'm glad. Percy can be a seaweed brain sometimes, especially when it comes to other people's feelings, but he really does mean well." As they, along with the other campers, arrived at the rows of cabins Annabeth gave Nico a quick hug. "Good night, Nico."

"'Night Annabeth," Nico said. He turned and went into his own cabin, but as he changed into his pajamas he couldn't help remember the moment when Will smeared marshmallow on his face. He should have been annoyed at being covered in sticky marshmallow, but instead he'd been...well he wasn't really sure. But he hadn't really minded, especially when Will had handed him the marshmallow stick and their hands had brush-

Nico cut off his own thought and climbed into bed. If this was what he thought it was, what he feared it was, he didn't need to go through it again. After Percy...no. Nico mentally shook himself and rolled over to go to sleep, replaying the happy campfire memories again and again.


End file.
